Un día a la vez
by New JessJe
Summary: Secuela de Las cosas que vivimos - Fragmentos - Roto: Se conocieron, se hicieron amigos, se enamoraron y se separaron en medio de una ola de emociones. Ahora que el futuro de Reid es incierto, y Morgan no sabe si podrá confiar en él nuevamente, ambos aprenderán a curar las heridas mutuamente y a recuperarse... un día a la vez. Actualizado Cap.2: Reacciones y Reclamos


_Hola a todos. Gracias a todos por haber seguido los primeros fics de esta historia: Las Cosas que Vivimos, Fragmentos y Roto. Después de tres capítulos muy emocionales, el final para Derek y Spencer fue incierto. Este fic trata el desarrollo de su relación después de su rompimiento, siendo el primer capítulo, un acercamiento a los pensamientos y sentimientos de ambos pocos días después. Espero con ansias sus críticas y comentarios. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo. Un abrazo._

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Veintiún días**

 **Día Uno - POV Reid**

Como parte de mi terapia, la Dra. Matthews me pidió que iniciara este diario. En realidad, no sé qué escribir. Podría citar estadísticas completas sobre la incidencia de la farmacodependencia entre funcionarios de la ley, o el porcentaje estimado de personas que reinciden por año a nivel nacional. Sin embargo, creo que eso no me ayudaría ahora.

En mi primer día, conversamos unos minutos, y luego me llevaron a mi habitación. Sé que estos programas tratan de desligar al paciente de su entorno, para que este logre interiorizarse, pero… siento que no necesito hacerlo. Sé cómo empezó todo. Mis experiencias desfilan por mi mente con tal exactitud, que a veces, siento que esa es aún mi realidad. Y mientras tanto, sigo pensando en Derek.

Aún no puedo entender cómo llegamos a esto, como permití que yo llegara a este punto. Al final, mi padre tuvo razón al irse, yo siempre fui el problema

 **POV Morgan**

El teléfono ha sonado tantas veces… ¡Dios! Adoro a García, pero quisiera que entendiera que ahora necesito estar sólo… Se veía tan frágil recostado en el sofá de JJ… ¿realmente hice lo correcto? Solo quise proteger a Elly, pero… pude haberlo perdido. No… no, hice lo que debía hacer, era la única forma de que él entendiera que se estaba destruyendo. Además, lo que hizo… no, no puedo perdonarlo, no importa lo que intentó hacer, yo le di todo y más. Él simplemente lo hizo a un lado... Las horas pasan y su ausencia se hace cada vez más angustiante, y mi culpa más pesada. Me he dicho tantas veces que debía ser así, que el intento de tratar de convencerme se hace más doloroso. Me hizo tanto daño, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo. ¿Qué demonios hiciste conmigo, Spencer Reid? ¿Por qué volteaste mi mundo de cabeza para terminar de esta forma? Mi piel quema cuando roza nuestros dos anillos sobre mi pecho. Eran una promesa, ahora, me torturan. ¿Debería esperarte? La esperanza, que tanto dicen que trae alivio, a mí me destruye un poco cada día, no sé en qué momento, se convertirá en incertidumbre.

 **Día Tres – POV Morgan**

He vuelto a la oficina. Falta media hora… quiero aprovechar el silencio. En casa no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. Su presencia está en cada rincón, hasta Elly lo está extrañando, o al menos, eso quiero pensar. Fue tan doloroso poner todas sus pertenencias en cajas de cartón. Ahora la biblioteca se ve vacía, y me recámara, está tan fría. Su aroma y calidez hacen tanta falta entre mis sábanas. ¿Será que soy el único que lo recuerda, que piense siempre en él? ¡Maldición! Quisiera desaparecer, pero no puedo… no puedo caer en la autocompasión como hace un año, ahora tengo a Elle. Aunque a veces… quisiera huir de todo, sacar todo este dolor y resentimiento, volarlo por la ventana. ¿Por qué Spencer? Como quisiera odiarte ahora, sacarte de mi alma y continuar con mi vida. Pero estas ahí, impregnado en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Tengo que hacer algo, para poder olvidarte, aunque el hacerlo termine con mi cordura.

¡Necesito salir! ¡Necesito salir, estoy harto! Aquí no tengo paz... esa doctora no me entiende, no comprende lo que siento. Insiste en que sea sincero conmigo mismo. Pero, ¿no entiendo que quiere decir? Sé que fue mi culpa, lo arruiné, y por eso Derek me dejó. Como quisiera… aunque fuera un poco, inyectarme y olvidar… no debí entrar aquí, no debí escuchar a JJ. Tengo que verlo, debo salir de aquí. ¡Maldición! No puedo dormir, no quiero comer… ¡Por qué demonios escuché a JJ!... Derek… fue por él, y por Elly. Lo sé, pero… ya lo perdí, no va creer en mí más, ¿para qué hago todo esto? ¿Cuál es el punto, si igual saldré y estaré solo?

 **Día Cuatro –POV Morgan**

Estamos en Detroit, como una solicitud de la madre de Prentiss, para encontrar a un hombre ruso secuestrado. Acompaño a la hija de la víctima. Es curioso, intenta mostrar una fachada de mujer adinerada, pero su ropa, su bolso, son copias de originales. Quiere aparentar algo que no es… Así como Spencer aparentaba conmigo. Al final, creo que no era amor, más bien, agradecimiento o quien sabe, tal vez la costumbre de estar con alguien, pero él no me amó, al menos, no como yo. Por más que lo pienso y trato de justificarlo, nada, absolutamente nada, es respuesta a lo que hizo. ¿Por qué no me contó? ¿Y por qué debo seguir sufriendo por él? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarlo?

Las miradas piadosas de mis amigos son un lastre. Me duele por ellos, sé que quisiera ayudarme, pero no pueden, nadie puede. Estoy inmerso en el infierno que significa estar sin él, y la tortura de tener que resignarme a que nunca lo tendré. Cada vez estos anillos se vuelven más pesados, son como una cadena que me ata al pasado, y me aferra a un futuro soñado que quizás nunca llegue.

 **POV Reid**

Me duelen los ojos… Dios, que es esta luz, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy atado?... Mis muñecas están vendadas… recuerdo debilidad, sangre en mis manos y un extraño dolor que al mismo tiempo me causaba un poco de paz. Recuerdo… lo intenté nuevamente. Debí haber aprovechado la primera vez, cuando tenía la jeringa en mi mano… ahora, desearía tanto tener la oportunidad otra vez… Una salida cobarde para un miserable que no valoró lo que tenía…

Hablé con la Dra Matthews. Tres días en observación, apoyo psiquiátrico y mis visitas estarán restringidas. En realidad, no me importa tanto. No quiero ver a nadie. Solo quiero desaparecer, pensar que no existo. La enfermera entra, revisa mis signos, y luego se va sin decir nada. Sé que algunos de estos centros piden a sus funcionarios no familiarizarse con los pacientes. ¡Me da igual! Esto es una prisión, y ellos son mis carceleros.

 **POV Morgan**

¡DEMONIOS! ¡Lo intentó otra vez! ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? ¡¿No piensa en Diana, en nosotros?! ¡Es tan egoísta!... ¿Cómo estará? No, no, no… debo sacármelo de la cabeza de una vez. No puedo seguir llorando por él. Apenas son unos días, y siento que voy a morir por no verlo. Ahora está con personas que lo podrán ayudar… él no es mi responsabilidad. Lo olvidaré, estoy decidido, no sé cómo, pero reharé mi vida sin él.

 **Día Siete – POV Morgan**

Ya una semana… he intentado no pensar en Spencer. El trabajo, cuidar a Elly, no son de gran ayuda en realidad, no me había percatado antes, pero todo en mi vida estaba relacionado con él. Llamé a JJ, por más que le insistí, ella no cedió. Dice que le había prometido a Spencer encargarse de Diana, aunque yo le dije que no había problema, que yo podía hacerlo. Creo que desea darme un espacio para poder replantear mis ideas… si fuera posible. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo, si está presente en todo lo que hago? Sin embargo, hoy lo decidí… tomaré mis llaves y manejaré al centro. Iré a un bar, conoceré personas nuevas, quien sabe… tal vez encuentre a alguien que me ayude a olvidarlo.

 **POV Reid**

He vuelto a mi habitación. Como siempre, supe que decirle al psiquiatra para que me dejara un tiempo tranquilo, pero la Dra. Matthews es insistente. A partir de mañana, tendré sesiones de una hora con ella, además, iré por primera vez a la charla de apoyo. ¡Cómo si un grupo de desconocidos pudiesen entender lo que siento! No hay nada que pueda arrancar estas sensación de fracaso que siento… ¿fracaso? Sí, eso soy… un fracaso. Como hijo, como amigo, como pareja y como padre. Estoy en un abismo del que no tengo idea de cómo salir. Mis recuerdos no me dejan pensar con claridad, y estoy enfrascado en ese sentimiento de autocompasión que no me deja en paz. ¡Por qué no fui una persona normal! Mi padre tuvo tanto razón en dejarnos… yo era u n peso demasiado grande para sobrellevarlo. Y mi madre… ¿mamá? Ella no sabe… espero que no lo sepa. Ella no podría estar en paz sabiendo donde estoy… ella sufriría, como sufrío al saber de mi enfermedad. ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable? No puedo renunciar… no estoy solo, aún la tengo a ella… Mamá, perdóname por favor.

 **Día Doce – POV Morgan**

Ericka Myers… 32 años, abogada penal, madre de un niño de 7 años, separada, una hermosa figura, una sonrisa cautivadora y excelente conversadora. La conocía hace dos días en un bar. El equipo había ido a pasar un rato de esparcimiento, luego de varios meses de tanta zozobra y estrés. Estaba en el bar, pidiendo un par de copas para ella y una amiga cuando me acerqué y me sonrió. Después de eso, nos buscábamos con la mirada durante la noche, hasta que ella dio el primer paso y me invitó a un trago. En un par de horas me habló de su vida, me mostró la fotografía de su hijo Kevin, su trabajo, en fin… la mujer perfecta para cualquiera. Sentí los ojos curiosos de mis compañeros seguirnos toda la noche, hasta que finalmente, intercambiamos números de teléfono, y trazamos una salida para hoy. Desde entonces, García no me ha dejado en paz. Insiste en que no puedo empezar una relación si aún no he concluido mi historia con Spencer. Pero, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? Nuestra historia terminó ya, él lo hizo, simplemente actúe conforme a sus propios actos. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿A buscar una compañía que me ayude a sanar?

En 25 minutos iré a buscarla a su casa. Hace algún tiempo no tenía una salida. No sé por qué, pero me siento nervioso. Me pongo la camisa, pero mi vista esta fija en nuestros anillos. Me quito la cadena y la dejo en el baúl. Es hora de seguir adelante, sin él.

 **POV Reid**

Han pasado 8 días de mi intento de suicidio. Hace días no actualizaba el diario, tal vez, porque no tenía deseos de seguir con la rehabilitación. Sin embargo, las cosas han ido cambiando. Poco a poco me ido abriendo con la Dra. Matthews. Es muy diferente a los psicólogos que he conocido. Su modo de manejar las sesiones individuales y las charlas grupales es extrañamente familiar. Algo en ella me inspira confianza. Los primeros dos días me quedé en silencio prácticamente, pero ya el tercero, me preguntó algo que no esperaba, "¿Por qué no has perdonado a tu madre?" En ese momento pensé, '¿Cómo se atreve?' No le contesté, me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Perdonar, ¿qué? ¿Qué estuvo conmigo incondicional? Sí está enferma, y fue duro lo que vivimos cuando era niño, pero me dio un motivo para luchar, sobrevivir el acoso escolar y estudiar. Fue y es mi inspiración en todo lo que hago. No tenía que resentirle, o al menos eso pensaba.

Los siguientes dos días seguí a la defensiva con ella. Cuanta pregunta me hacía sobre mis padres, le respondía con frialdad. ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con lo que me pasaba, sobre todo mamá? Pero un día, exploté cuando le conté uno de los episodios de mamá cuando tenía 14 años. Me hizo cerrar los ojos y me pidió que le narraba todo, con lujo de detalles. No quería, al principio, pero luego la experiencia fue tan vívida, que no sé en qué momento empecé a llorar. Los golpes que me dio ese día, sus palabras sin lógica, su rechazo al pensar que era un impostor y que no era su hijo, llegaban a mi mente con total claridad, que en medio de mis lágrimas, le rogaba al recuerdo de mi madre que no me hiciera daño, que era su hijo, Spencer. Cuando reaccioné, la Dra. Matthews se sentó cerca de mí y me tomó con fuerza de las manos, para calmarme. Su suave voz hizo que reaccioanra y calmara. Y entonces, me preguntó, "¿Aún piensas que no resientes cosas de ella?" No pude contestarle, estaba tan emocional en ese momento, que cerré los ojos y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Mamá no tuvo la culpa, no tenía control sobre su enfermedad. Pero la lógica no tiene sentido cuando las emociones son tan fuertes. En mi caso, mi memoria eidética es una tortura más que un privilegio. Fue entonces que entendí que no había forma de cambiar el pasado o borrarlo de mi memoria. No la odiaba, ni odiaba a mi padre, sino a mi niñez y adolescencia, solo. A la angustia que viví cada día y la responsabilidad que llevé en mis espaldas voluntariamente por proteger a mi madre. No era mi deber hacerlo, solo era un niño que intentó jugar de adulto. Y ahora que lo soy, no tengo idea de cómo manejar mis emociones, porque me salté la fase de la niñez en que debía aprenderlo. Por eso mis recuerdos me descontrolan, porque no adquirí la capacidad de controlar mis sentimientos. Perdí a Derek porque quise tener el control de lo que me sucedía, igual que con mi madre, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo, necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía, más no lo sentía. No puedo tener control sobre lo que sucede, lo más que puedo hacer, es aprender a vivir con las experiencias, las felices, las tristes y las trágicas.

 **POV Morgan**

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Llegué a su puerta, estaba tan hermoso, con un vestido negro y rojo al cuerpo, sus piernas descubiertas, hermosamente contorneadas y bronceadas, una sonrisa cautivadora, embellecida con su labial rojo intenso. Era tan fácil en ese momento dejarse llevar, hacía tanto que no estaba con alguien, no desde… me disculpe con ella, no podía engañarla, no lo merecía. Ahora estoy en mi auto, otra vez, frente a la clínica donde está él. No es la primera vez que hago esto, pero ahora es diferente. Quise olvidarlo, luché por eso, pero no puedo. Negarlo es tonto e ilógico, como diría él. Los anillos ya no pesan tanto. Me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Seguro está dormido. ¿Pensará en mí, en Elly? ¿Volverá a BAU cuando salga? Oh Spencer, ¿qué clase de brujería me hiciste, que ahora no pienso en otra cosa que no sean tus labios? Es ahora que comprendo que mi vida dejo de ser mía desde que lo conocí. Entregué mi corazón, y lo dejé en sus manos sin ningún titubeo. No podría dejarlo ir, simplemente, no podría.

 **Día 15 – POV Reid**

Ya puedo salir al patio, después 11 días. Observo a los pacientes y trato de hacer un perfil de ellos, ya que no tengo otra cosa que hacer, que pensar en mi familia, sobre todo, en él. Una parte de mí quisiera que me superara, si alguien merece ser feliz es Derek. ¿Con un hombre? ¿Con una mujer? Eso no importa. Tengo tantos deseos de verlo, pero ahora no puedo ser imprudente. No quiero que vuelva a verme en un estado como el anterior. Quiero estar recuperado cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, y que se sienta libre de seguir su vida sin mí, sin ningún pesar. Él tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Aunque no desearía otra cosa más que verlo en la puerta cuando sea dado de alta, no puedo ser egoísta, no después de hacerlo sufrir. Hoy, más que nunca, lo que más deseo, es su felicidad.

 **Día 18 – POV Morgan**

Setenta y tres personas desaparecidas, y solo lo notó un detective con desorden compulsivo fue capaz de percatarse. El oficial a cargo no creía que algo así pudiese estar sucediendo en sus narices, pero por un tecnicismo que halló JJ, logramos seguir con el caso. Al principio no lo creía, es decir, eran tantas. Prostitutas, drogadictos, alcohólicos y gente sin hogar. Me pregunto la cantidad de estadísticas que pudo sacar Spencer para ese caso… Tengo tantos deseos de verlo. Han sido ya 21 días desde que le pedí que se fuera de nuestra casa. En ocasiones he pensado que hice mal, que fui impulsivo e inflexible, pero… de no haberlo hecho, ¿él habría pedido ayuda, como lo hizo? Sé que está vivo, y que donde está enclaustrado, tiene apoyo profesional. No sé qué decisión tomará cuando salga. Sería lógico pensar que querrá reiniciar su vida en otra parte. Sí lo hace, no dudo que sufriré, pero, ¿y si se queda en el equipo? ¿Cómo será nuestra convivencia? Antes de amarlo, fue mi amigo, mi compañero. Antes pensaba que no podría a volver a confiar en él, pero, ¿qué clase de amor sería, si no soy capaz de perdonar? Cualquiera que sea su decisión, deseo que esté bien.

 **Día 20 – POV Reid**

Estoy nervioso… como nunca lo he estado. Saldré… mañana saldré de aquí. Es curioso, siento un poco de nostalgia al dejar este lugar, de alguna forma, fue un refugio para mí. Y ahora, ¿qué será de mi vida afuera? ¿Aún tendré trabajo? No hablé con Hotch y Gideon,así que no sé qué pensarán. JJ me dijo que estaría esperándome afuera cuando saliera, pero, ¿Derek estará ahí para recibirme? No… no puedo tener altas expectativas. Si está con alguien, le daré la mano y le desearé toda la dicha, como lo haría un amigo. A partir de mañana, será como nacer otra vez.

 **Día 21 – POV Dra Matthews**

Después de tres semanas, con sube y bajas, Spencer sale de la clínica. ¿Qué esté completamente recuperado? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Hicimos cuanto pudimos por él, le dimos las herramientas que necesitaba para enfrentar sus emociones, ahora, le corresponde a él saber utilizarlos, un día a la vez. Aunque nunca traté el tema con él, supe por Jennifer sobre su historia con su pareja, así que decidí observar desde la ventana de mi oficina. Frente al portón, está Jennifer, tal y como me había dicho tantas veces, estaría ahí cuando él saliera. Finalmente, el portón se abre y él sale. No hay momento más emocionante para nosotros que ver a un paciente reunirse con su familia. Es cuando sentimos que todo ese trabajo, la angustia que vimos en él por tanto tiempo, esas lágrimas que siempre surgen, no importa que tan fuerte se quiera aparentar, tienen sentido. Siento una pizca de orgullo y esperanza. Se abrazan con fuerza, pero ambos ignoran la camioneta que está a 100 metros de ahí. Lo reconozco por la fotografía que Spencer tenía en su habitación. Jennifer y Spencer se montan en el auto y siguen su rumbo, mientras que la camioneta gris sigue ahí. Es curioso cómo actúa el ser humano. Hubiese sido tan fácil salir de su auto, correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué pasará por su mente? ¿Sentirá resentimiento aún? ¿O simplemente quiso darle su espacio?

El amor hace que el ser humano haga cosas imprevisibles e inexplicables. Nos lleva al dolor, y en un segundo, a la gloria. Puede desarmar los sentidos, y es capaz de perdonar hasta el pecado más terrible. Te ciega, te abruma, y cuando piensas que más no puedes seguir, te impulsa a levanarte y seguir luchando. Y sobre todo, siempre deja una marca difícil de borrar. Después de unos segundos, la camioneta va hacia otra dirección. Y ahora, tal y como hago siempre que sale un paciente, le deseo una vida plena. Volverlo a ver algún día, feliz, será mi recompensa.


End file.
